clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
---- {| class="messagebox standard-talk" |- |align="center" width="100%"|Good Luck For The Future, Robbsi!! From all at the Club Penguin Wiki! ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. Also, be sure to see unique quotes and names from various players by clicking here. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month March's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is TurtleShroom! Congratulations! If you want to vote on this click here! Announcements * If anyone ever makes a page about an indiviual piece of clothing again, it's BLOCKING TIME! When I get around to it, I am going to create an "Influential Clothing" page for all the pages that were so annoying to delete. There is no "Clothing:" name space. If you want one, I can get it. To vote for this, see Forum:Namespace Upgrade to vote and decide for the new namespace. If confirmed, it will be called Clothing:. * I've made a CP Wiki band. To sign up, go to Bands under 'CP Wiki' band! Or for more info, see : Club Penguin Wiki:Band!-- Barkjon 20:05, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki Current and Future Events * Rockhopper's arrival party - Celebrate Rockhopper's return to Club Penguin. * The Key to the Captain's Quarters has been released inside The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Current Free Items The current pin is at the Ski Village, on the left side. It is a treasure chest. To get it, click on the red X. A shovel will start digging on the X, and the pin will fall out and land nearby. (This piece of information was discovered by Ninja) If you go to the beach there is a free shirt and a flower pot for 300 coins. You can also get a free white sailor hat at the Plaza. ---- IT'S HERE!! Oh yes, it's that key. The one millions of penguins have been begging and pleading for. Now, witness the arrival of a long anticipated legend. This key is the Key to Rockhopper's legendary Captain's Quarters!! To witness this beautiful room in all of its magnificant glory, go to the Book Room, and open the Library book called The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Navigate to the "Newest Writing" section, and head on back to the back of the page. THERE IT IS!!! You can use this key to get in to the Captain's Quarters. It also doubles as a nifty pin. ---- Anti-hacking CP site !!]] New anti-hacking site! Help us by contributing your ideas and thoughts, and make CP a safer place! Why NOT to Hack Club Penguin] Polls What is your favorite character? Aunt Arctcic Rockhopper Ninja Pengy Bambadee Keeper of the Boiler Room G ( Gary ) Yarr What are you most looking forward to this month? This Month's Party The New Mission The New Room Rockhopper's Return The New Igloo What has been your favorite play at the Stage so far? Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Quest for the Golden Puffle Where you prefer to hang out with your friends in Club Penguin? The Pizza Parlor The Coffee Shop/Book Room The Stage The Cove The Beach The Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic The Dance Club/Dance Lounge The Snow Forts The Pool Other Are you a member of Club Penguin? Yes No What was your favorite event in March? The St. Patrick's Day Party The Easter Egg Hunt The April Fool's Day Party What is your favorite part of Club Penguin Parties? The Free Items The Music The Decorations Which room was decorated the best for the April Fool's Day Party? The Dojo/Iceberg The Forest/Cove The Dock The Plaza/Pet Shop/Pizza Parlor The Beach/Lighthouse/Beacon The Town/Coffee Shop/Book Room/Gift Shop The Dance Club/Dance Lounge/Thinicetrobarrier The Snow Forts The Ski Village/Sport Shop/Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic What is your favorite Library book? The Yearbook(2005-2006) The Yearbook(2006-2007) Truth or Dare Rockhopper and the Stowaway The Spice of Life Penguin Tales 2007 Franky's First Show My Puffle Burnt Out Bulbs Rockhoppers Journal Rate Club Penguin Wiki from 1-5 (5 being higher than 1) 1 2 3 4 5 Ungradable! How many puffles do you have? 0-3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13+ When did you join Club Penguin? 2008 2007 2006 2005 Beta Testing What is your favorite part of Club Penguin parties? The Decorations The Music The Free Item(s) What is your favorite game in Club Penguin? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Round Up Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber How do you prefer to look for a pin? Look for it myself Ask somebody Check this wiki What's your favorite penguin color? Red Blue Yellow Green Lime Green Dark Green Purple Pink Peach Brown Black Orange Dark Blue Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help